fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gungnir
Gungnir (撃槍 (グングニル), Gunguniru lit. Offensive Spear) is a high-level uncategorized spell perhaps considered to be in the tiers of Abyss Break or Secret Arts. It is a spell where the user forms a spear that is made of pure magical power. Description Gungnir is considered one of the most powerful spells to exist—at least, in terms of 'weapon form' magic; that is to say, well, obviously, a spell that takes the form of a weapon—including Molding Magic. The categorization of Gungnir is relatively unclear; nobody can really decide if it's a Molding Magic or not. In any case, when initiating Gungnir, the user raises one (or both) of their hands in the air at their side, generating a large amount of magical energy between their open, facing palms at a relatively swift rate. It should be noted that in order for a stronger spear to form, they can use both hands and/or condense more magical power upon their palms. The magical power is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of pure magical energy, which the user proceeds to hurl at the enemy. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of magical energy that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted; forming into a wavy circle of pure energy that smashes through the target. Essentially, it functions in a similar manner to that of a drill—grinding through anything that the spear comes into contact with, before exploding into said blast. If the user so wishes it, Gungnir is capable of homing upon an opponent, dodging many an obstacle until it reaches the user's intended target; however, most of the time, the spell smashes through anything that it touches until it reaches the target. Nevertheless, the Gungnir is capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction with relative ease—essentially, as it moves, everything about ten meters on both sides of the spear will be reduced to ashes –with the exception of objects or people using high-tier defense spells or humans- through the sheer magical power that the spear is composed of. While it can be defended against by high-tier shielding spells, continuous attacks can bypass the shields, eventually leaving the opponent open to being struck by the spell. In addition, Gungnir moves at such a fast pace that even users of High Speed or Slowing Magic would have extreme difficulty in avoiding the spell; indeed, the attack seems to be unaffected by "terrain-effecting" or "body enhancement" magics or spells. The Gungnir can be launched in any position, from being airborne to while running. Launching it while airborne however increases its damage radius. Noticeably, the user is capable of utilizing Gungnir in a similar manner to that of a completely ordinary spear—if this is done, then the spell will have far greater power than almost any other spear. The sheer magical power radiating from the Gungnir has enough force to cut through solid steel and even pierce through a magical barrier. Trivia *Of course, Gungnir is named after Odin's spear in Norse mythology. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Uncategorized Spells Category:Spells